Bidoof
|name='Bidoof' |jname=(ビッパ Bippa) |image=399Bidoof.png |ndex=399 |evofrom=None |evointo=Bibarel |gen=Generation IV |pronun= BEE-doof |hp=59 |atk=45 |def=40 |satk=35 |sdef=40 |spd=31 |total=250 |species=Plump Mouse Pokémon |type= |height=1'08" |weight=44.1 lbs. |ability=Simple Unaware Moody (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Bidoof (Japanese: ビッパ Bippa) is a -type Pokémon. It was introduced in Generation IV. Appearance Bidoof's appearance is based on that of a beaver. Bidoof has brown colored fur all over its body, and has a tan belly and a tan "mask" around its eyes. It has four small, stump-like legs with dark brown paws that appear webbed. It has a small, fluffy tail. It has two front teeth that protrude out, a small red nose, and two beady eyes. Gender Male tails have five tufts of fur as its tail, while females only have three. Anime Bidoof made its anime debut in brief cameos in Following a Maiden's Voyage, appearing in the wild. *Many Bidoof then appeared in Faced with Steelix Determination. *Bidoof is also one of the members of Wigglytuff's Guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness anime special. *Bidoof was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy. *A Bidoof appeared in Camping it Up!. Evolution Bidoof evolves into Bibarel, a / , at level 15. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Bidoof| diamondpearl=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 208, and 211, Lake Verity, Great Marsh| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 208, 211, and Lake Verity| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 6, 9, 10, 13, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 31, 32, 35, 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver (Sinnoh Sound)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Breed Bibarel| bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Bidoof| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger2=Ranger School Vientown| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Bidoof| diamond=With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears.| pearl=It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water.| platinum=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.| heartgold=It lives in groups by the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors.| soulsilver=It lives in groups by the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors.| black=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.| white=A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's.| }} Side Game Data |number=004 |pokemon=Bidoof |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It occasionally pretends to attack. |hp=66 |onsight=Chase player. }} Trivia *Bidoof lay their eggs along riverbanks. *Bidoof has been ridiculed by fans because of its lack of strength and its derpy appearance. *Bidoof is one of five two-stage evolution -type Pokémon that appear in the wild in the early routes of their respective region (the other four being Rattata, Sentret, Zigzagoon, and Patrat). These Pokemon are all rodent-like. Bidoof has the highest base stats off all of these Pokemon and evolves the earliest. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line